El beso de un demonio
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: s un Claude x Alois... ahi YAOI explicito, la historia es algo nostalgica y sadica, tecnicamente Claude comienza a tener un interes por Alois pero éste lo hace sufrir antes de aceptarlo... vuelvo a repetir: haii Lemon


Esta pareja de Claude x Alois me gustó mucho desde que vi el fanservice de Kuroshitsuji II, además de que Alois dejó muy en claro su amor por Claude… así que simplemente empecé a escribir… trate de recrear un escenario no tan nostálgico para este pobre chico que sufrió mucho en vida, cumpliendo su deseo pero también escarmentando a Claude como se lo merece, dado que me molesto mucho el hecho de que le quisiera robar a Sebastian el alma de Ciel.

Sin más preámbulos, les diré: la historia toma lugar después de la muerte de Claude, Alois y Hannah… retomando la historia "original" Alois se reencuentra con su hermano, y Claude y Hannah se convierten en sus mayordomos.

Alois se despertó tranquilamente, giro su cabeza a un lado y se encontró con su pequeño hermano Luka, quien dormía como ángel aun. Habían pasado 3 meses más o menos desde que tuvieron el encuentro inolvidable con el conde Phantomhive, quien Alois había llegado a odiar con todo su corazón, por culpa de él, _su_ Claude había mirado a otro lado y traicionado su lealtad… porque eso había hecho... traición, lo cual acababa por enojarlo aún más.

Pero después de la pelea ellos 4 (Hannah, Luka, Alois y Claude) ahora residían en una mansión parecida a la que el joven Trancy poseyó en vida, en un lugar donde los muertos descansan por siempre… por lo que ahora quisiera o no, Claude estaba obligado rotundamente a obedecerlo en todo, no podía salir de ese lugar y buscar de nuevo el alma de Ciel… eso era una ventaja para Alois, quien desde ese día de su muerte había cambiado su semblante por completo: no odiaba a Hannah y la trataba bien, acompañaba de vez en cuando a su hermano Luka a jugar en un jardín, pero definitivamente el joven Trancy ya no tenía la alegría de siempre.

Por supuesto no eran los únicos en ese lugar, había otros niños que alguna vez fueron ricos en vida, con los que Alois solía hablar y tomar el té. Fuera de todo eso, el joven Trancy no le gustaba ese lugar… por la presencia de una persona que lo había hecho sufrir hasta el cansancio, ya se imaginaran a quien nos referimos, que por cierto esa persona llevaba vendado ahora el parpado derecho. Ahora verlo todo el tiempo le producía asco, ganas de matarlo de nuevo… pero era su mayordomo, así que le daba trabajo en masa para verlo "sufrir", pero una imposición física no era problema para aquel demonio… el joven Trancy se divertía humillándolo hasta mas no poder; quería vengarse de él, de sus actos, de su traición… al grado de que un día lo había obligado a meterse en una olla con aceite hirviendo.

Alois se había convertido en un auténtico verdugo para su mayordomo… lo odiaba profundamente ahora.

Amo, es hora de levantarse – dijo Hannah amablemente

Si… yo despertaré a Luka, te llamaré para vestirnos después, puedes retirarte – dijo el orgulloso Trancy

Amo, he olvidado decirle: el joven Francois vendrá a visitarlo en la tarde

Francois?... que extraño… bueno, después lo veré

Con permiso

En la tarde…

Alois! – grito Francois, quien era un chico de no más de 14 años de edad, pelirrojo, bien parecido, con ojos escarlata.

Francois! Bienvenido! Pasa… que te trae por aquí?

Te diré cuando tomemos el te

Ya en la hora del te, Alois preguntó con curiosidad:

Ahora dime… que te trae a mi mansión?

A proponerte un trato

Interesante… cuales son los términos?

Quisiera hacer un pequeño experimento… el de cambiar a mi mayordomo… por el tuyo por una semana – dijo señalando a Claude, quien se encuentra en el otro extremo del salón

Cambiar a Claude? – el pequeño chico se sorprendió por la proposición – lo siento…- declaro – Claude aun no paga una deuda que tiene conmigo, no puedo permitir que se vaya hasta pagarla

Deuda? Cuanto te debe?'

No es por dinero… es por dignidad

No pienso irme de aqui sin las manos vacías… entonces, si no es Claude, será Hannah

Hannah? – Alois lo medito un momento -…está bien, pero no quiero a tu mayordomo en mi mansión, en vez de eso quiero ese anillo – señalo un anillo con una piedra color carmesí

Esto? En serio? Que simple pero como quieras… tómalo – dijo dándole el anillo

Y después de conversar de otras cosas fue momento de la despedida… y bajo los términos del trato, Hannah se retiró… Luka estaba llorando pero Alois lo tranquilizo diciéndole que solo sería una semana, que Hannah se tomaría unas "vacaciones" pero de seguro regresaría.

Se preguntaran porqué el jovencito Trancy había cambiado a Hannah por tan "insignificante" objeto como un anillo… bueno pues no era tan insignificante, después de todo… se parecía bastante a su antiguo anillo que poseía en vida, era parecido, si, solo faltaba el símbolo araña característico de la familia Trancy, debido a eso Alois creía que apoderándose de algo que le dio un aire de "superioridad" en vida, le daría superioridad en su muerte… además ese anillo vio mucho sufrimiento, locura, pánico, tristeza, desesperación ,etc. vividas por su señor. Podría decirse que Alois Trancy había desarrollado un fetichismo a raíz de lo que le provocaban los objetos cercanos a él cuando Claude era el mayordomo "gentil" que lo obedecía en todo… si, determinados objetos le recordaban esos valiosos momentos a lado de aquel despreciable demonio, pero entre más era su deseo de destruirlos, más los valoraba y los conservaba como tesoros invaluables. Pero sigamos…

Cerca la noche, Alois y Luka se dirigieron a su dormitorio, Claude estaba dispuesto a ayudarles a ponerse su pijama pero…

Que haces aquí? – dijo el joven Trancy con enojo

Vine a cambiarlos a la pijama Amo - Alois lo miró con repugnancia, aunque esto formaba parte de un plan que tenía, no dejaría que esas sucias manos tocaran de nuevo su cuerpo y tampoco el de su hermano

Eso no es necesario – volteó a ver a Luka – Luka… cámbiate y duérmete, en un momento regreso… necesito hablar seriamente con Claude – mirando a su mayordomo – y tú, bastardo… sígueme

Salieron del cuarto, se dirigieron al salón. Para Claude eso era un absurdo, ese niño lo trataba como quería ahora, ya no mostraba esa sonrisa de siempre, no lo dejaba que lo llamara _your highness, _los trabajos más denigrantes eran su labor: más de una vez lo había obligado a dormir en la porqueriza junto con los cerdos sin ropa; en otra ocasión le había marcado la piel con un fierro ardiendo con el sello de los Trancy; lo había obligado a tragarse muchas mierdas de perro; lo había dejado desnudo bajo la nieve sin entrar en la mansión, incluso le había sacado un globo ocular, como en alguna ocasión hizo con Hannah, solo que esta vez, uso agujas con él, he ahí la razón de las vendas en su parpado derecho. Todas esas cosas le molestaban, no por el hecho de el trabajo en sí, sino que por una desconocida razón, ahora no soportaba que el Amo Alois Trancy al que servía antes le hiciera hacer esas cosas… no lo creía, no quería creerlo, no quería creer que Alois Trancy fuera capaz de ser _insensible con él, _por qué? Si muchas veces le había dicho que lo amaba, entonces porque ahora…?... pudiera ser que Claude había empezado a apreciarlo y reconocerlo ya?

"**Maldito niño de mierda!, me hace hacer esas malpasadas solo para molestarme, posiblemente me odie pero, tanto? Es cierto que le fui desleal… pero ahora que ya no puedo escaparme de ser su mayordomo, no debería ser feliz con eso? Ya nunca podré tocar a otra persona que no sea a él, eso no lo arreglaría todo?... ese trato tan frio hacia a mí no es propio del Amo… dijo muchas veces que me ama, esa es su manera de demostrarlo?" **– pensaba Claude.

Alois se sentó en el sillón y mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de rabia y cólera contenidos, lanzó un jarrón que tenía a lado, el cual impacto en el pecho del mayordomo.

Te he dicho que NO me mires a los ojos, mayordomo bastardo! – gritó enfurecido Alois – quieres perder tu otro ojo verdad?

Mis disculpas Amo… es solo que lo he visto un poco malhumorado últimamente

Y tienes el descaro de decirlo? Muérete! Muérete mayordomo estúpido! Me das asco! Por qué no simplemente me dejas en paz! TE ODIO!

Alois estaba cegado por el coraje. Es cierto que odiaba a Claude… pero a decir verdad, ese odio no era "obscuro"… era más como un odio plenamente puro, un odio "inocente", si eso era… un odio inocente que no sabía expresarse más que por medio de agresiones sin sentido, Alois fue desde siempre "inmaduro" a los ojos de Claude… pero de cierta manera el que desarrollara ese odio inocente le había permitido madurar mucho… tanto, que se podría decir que casi a la altura de Ciel Phantomhive, que era lo que Alois Trancy habría deseado antes: en llegar a estar al nivel de Ciel para que Claude se fijara en él. Ahora ese comportamiento solo era para escarmentar a Claude, pero sin pensarlo Alois Trancy en realidad SÍ había despertado cierto interés en Claude; es difícil de creer, pero es cierto… en algún momento Claude se detuvo a mirar con más detenimiento la voluntad de aquel pequeño, y no le había parecido tan mala, de hecho, tenía curiosidad por saber qué pasaba ahora por la cabeza de su Amo, de vez en cuando experimentaba un poco de resentimiento por el joven Trancy… y también de vez en cuando, había deseado volver a los viejos tiempos, en los que Alois le llamaba su Majestad, se abrazaba de su pierna, lloraba por él, y le decía _Te amo…_ Claude Faustus deseaba con locura esto último, acaso él sentía lo mismo? De cierto modo, y para fortuna o infortuna de Alois… SÍ… el insignificante sentimiento de amor invadía su corazón poco a poco a ese frio demonio, y experimentarlo era una tortura para él, ya que nunca había dejado que ese hilo de pureza atravesara su coraza… se había quedado inmóvil pensando muchas veces la pregunta eterna: me estaré enamorando?... le causaba escalofríos, pero no repulsión, tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, era totalmente nuevo para él, y tal vez le daba miedo el hecho de que si dejaba que ese hilo puro lo penetrara no saldría nunca de su encanto, no podría renunciar ni física ni emocionalmente al Amo.

Te vas a quedar parado como idiota o vas a limpiar ese desastre? – declaro Alois al ver que su mayordomo se quedaba paralizado por muchos pensamientos acumulados en su cabeza

"**Si no es ahora… no tendré otra oportunidad después. Si es preciso que me quede por siempre junto al Amo, entonces me arriesgare por lo que sea… el Amo es mío desde que firmó el contrato, no puede negarse a ese hecho, por lo tanto… si es de mi propiedad… lo marcaré como se debe para estar unidos y atados el resto de la eternidad" **– pensaba Claude mientras limpiaba los pedazos del jarrón. Cuando hubo terminado su tarea, miró con sus ojos dorados al joven Trancy, el cual se sobresaltó al ver otra vez esa mirada… aquella mirada que había visto cuando firmaron el contrato, los recuerdos regresaron en un segundo, cuanto ansiaba ver aquellos ojos cuando aún estaba vivo, pero había perdido toda esperanza de volverlos a mirar. Claude sabia los deseos de Alois, de que siempre había deseado que lo mirara con deseo de devorarlo… por lo que no esperó otro segundo más: tomó un impulso hasta llegar a unos centímetros del rostro de su Amo, tomándolo de la cintura con una mano y la barbilla con la otra y levantándolo del sillón.

Qué demonios haces? – grito Alois – suéltame, maldito bastardo! – al decir esto último le escupió, pero Claude lo abrazo más fuerte.

NO! –grito Claude, mirándolo con seriedad extrema, lo que causo algo de nerviosismo en Alois – ahora es mi turno de tener el control…

Y dicho lo cual empujó al joven Trancy al sillón haciendo que éste quedara recostado, por suerte era un sillón muy amplio para que cupieran mínimo 3 personas. Claude se quitaba lentamente los guantes y el saco también, mientras lo hacía dijo:

He tenido suficiente de tus juegos sucios Alois Trancy – el joven solo lo miraba con miedo ahora. Qué diablos estaba haciendo? En serio Claude era el que estaba parado frente a él? Por qué ese repentino impulso? – soy un demonio y tu mayordomo – continuo Claude – es tan difícil de entender?... eres un caprichoso y engreído, haciéndome realizar todas esas malpasadas… no pudiste hacer más sencillas las cosas y pedirme que te hiciera mío de una buena vez?

QUE? Había escuchado bien? HACERLO SUYO? Alois Trancy estaba en trance (suena chistoso n_n) no era posible que el Claude que conocía le dijera ese "tipo" de cosas… el joven en cuestión se quedó paralizado con esa pequeña frase, su cerebro seguía funcionando, pero su cuerpo no le contestaba… Claude? Su Claude diciéndole eso?... la única solución que le veía el señorito era una: simplemente era una mentira lo que le decía, si, nada más que una vil mentira… **"no puede ser otra cosa más que eso… va a creer que soy tan estúpido para tragarme esa estupidez? Está totalmente equivocado, yo? Suyo? Si como no… que no me haga reír… si… es eso…" **– pensó Alois, ya recuperaba poco a poco su movilidad.

Tuyo?... TUYO? NO ME HAGAS REIR! ha! Hahahahaha! que chiste tan mas ridículo… este bastardo… cree que yo…? Hahaha! – decía entre risas Alois, mientras se ponía en pie, Claude se sorprendía de verlo reaccionar así, creía que correría y se abrazaría a él como un niño con sus padres después de no haberlos visto mucho tiempo… ese comportamiento realmente le tenía impresionado.

Pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que Claude no planeaba… Alois dejo derramar una pequeña lágrima.

Que podrías entender tu?... dime Claude, lo entiendes?... ENTIENDES COMO ME HE SENTIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?... CONTESTA! – dijo por fin el joven Trancy entre sollozos, Claude no articulaba palabra para lo que veía – QUE? POR QUÉ NO ME CONTESTAS?...ah! ya veo… no eres más que un cobarde… un maldito mayordomo bastardo cruel, eso eres, oíste?... nunca podrás compensar todo el daño, no espera… al menos sabes el daño que me causaste? Tienes una remota idea de lo que significó para mi ver que te perdía por Ciel…? Tuviste siquiera piedad de voltear a verme?... claro que no… no lo hiciste, porque lo harías? Espera! déjame adivinar… porque te importó más obtener el alma de Ciel Phantomhive o me equivoco?... eres un cabron puñetero, ni más ni menos – Alois se había tanquilizado un poco, de ahora en adelante hablaba con una voz nostálgica, sin llorar, pero aun así, triste – eres un demonio, nunca sabrás qué se siente tener sentimientos, no sabes odiar, temer, confiar, comprender, escuchar, ni mucho menos amar a alguien… lo único que sabes hacer es dejarte llevar por el deseo de devorar almas, entre más exquisita el alma, mayor es el deseo de poseerla verdad?... ahora que me dices esa estupidez… en serio crees que voy a caer en tu maldita mentira? Pues déjame decirte algo… NO ME JODAS…

Después de esta laaarga declaración, hubo un silencio prolongado; todo lo que había dicho Alois era cierto, Claude no sabía que contestar, nunca se había puesto a pensar en el daño que había provocado en el pequeño Alois… y ahora era tarde para "tratar" de remediarlo. Así que, tomando un largo trago de aire, se dispuso a solucionarlo _drásticamente_… era un método al que no quería recurrir, pero si era la única forma de recuperar el amor de su querido niño, haría cualquier sacrificio ahora.

Alois… - lo llamaba ahora por su nombre – tiene razón… no sé qué son los sentimientos humanos, nunca los tuve, no hasta ahora… estoy consciente de que el daño es muy grave pero…

PERO QUE?... crees que "tocándome" se solucionara todo?... déjate de estupideces

En medida si se puede recuperar el tiempo perdido…"tocándote"– dijo Claude, porque en realidad ese era el método que quería emplear… podría sonar raro, pero los demonios no son iguales a los humanos, por tanto algo que para los humanos significa una cosa para los demonios es totalmente diferente.

Que ridiculez es esa? Explícate

No tiene explicación… simplemente _es – _y estirando su mano suavemente acarició la pálida mejilla de Alois, lo que ruborizo a éste -… no tiene un por qué, no existen razones que lo comprendan… es algo sobrenatural hasta para alguien como yo… tan sencillo como mis palabras pudieron destrozarte en algún tiempo, ahora pueden sanar la herida de tu corazón… - su tono era tranquilo y seductor, una faceta totalmente desconocida para Alois – ustedes los humanos dicen que una acción vale más que mil palabras… bien, déjame demostrarte que _tú_ eres mi mayor tesoro ahora…

El joven Trancy tenía sentimientos encontrados: odiaba inocentemente a Claude, sí, pero con lo que le había dicho ahora no estaba seguro si de verdad lo odiaba…- diciendo estoy, volvió a abrazar al pequeño Alois.

"**tal vez… no lo odiaba como creía… esto es confuso, demasiado"**

Claude lo había recostado sobre el sillón, le quitaba tiernamente su saco verde-negro de encaje que llevaba, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con sus manos su rubio cabello.

"**no puedo… Claude… no puede ser otra "persona" excepto él… moriré de nuevo"**

El joven Trancy en un segundo se encontraba sin sus pantalones, los cuales también eran de un color verde-negro y con encaje (un conjunto realmente de un gusto materno… es un decir n_n). Claude le estaba desabotonando con rapidez su chaleco negro que llevaba; Alois estaba recostado y Claude sentado encima de él, sin apretarlo; el joven Tancy aun llevaba una blusa blanca, sus medias grises, sus zapatos y su minúscula ropa interior de encaje, pero toda esta ropa desapareció en un instante gracias a las hábiles manos de Claude, ahora el pequeño se encontraba totalmente desnudo e indefenso ante aquel demonio.

"**que es esto?... en verdad esto está pasando? Estoy ardiendo por dentro y por fuera… dentro de un momento mi cuerpo será marcado por las manos de este demonio"**

Claude empezó a quitarse su diminuta corbata roja, a desabrocharse su blusa blanca para dejar notar unos abdominales muy bien trabajados. Un cuerpo provocador y sensual estaba frente a Alois, éste se sonrojó en seguida, era la tan esperada primera vez que Claude le enseñaba su cuerpo así como él el suyo, estaba fuera de sí, no sabía qué hacer ante la situación, sucedía tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento. Claude ahora lo acariciaba con sus manos el cuerpo de Alois, primero su rostro, luego su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar al sexo de éste, el cual estaba visiblemente excitado; lo tocó con suavidad, dejando que Alois soltar un pequeño gemido, empezó a masajearlo con más destreza haciendo que el pequeño se inmovilizara.

"**él está… pero que me pasa? Enloqueceré si sigue así, me destrozará… sin embargo ya me destrozó… tengo tanto que decirte, quiero que me escuches, que me mires, que mueras por mi… Claude, yo… te sigo amando…".** Tenía tantas ganas de decírselo de nuevo, que Claude lo escuchara y lo poseyera con pasión al decirle eso… pero le resultaba tan difícil pronunciar esas palabras, causantes de su dolor en algún momento de su vida, que podía hacer? Se sentía en el cielo teniendo a Claude tocándolo, pero no estaba realmente feliz, no quería que lo hiciera suyo sin antes confesarle que él también , Alois Trancy, lo seguía amando como antes.

Claude seguía masajeando el sexo del joven Trancy, pero este… de pronto, derramo un pequeño hilo de lágrimas, Claude se quedó paralizado de verlo así, se inquietó al pensar que _en serio_ le desagradara a Alois.

Que pasa? – dijo sosteniéndolo en sus brazos – te lastimé?

… Claude – el pequeño dijo con voz triste – no quiero…

Me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio! No tienes que llorar, si no quieres ahora, será otro día, ya no llores

NO! – el pequeño tomó el rostro de Claude entre sus manos, Claude no sabía lo que pasaba ahora – no quiero… que te marches de mi… NUNCA MAS! OÍSTE? – Alois bajó sus manos del rostro de Claude, estaba recargado en su pecho ahora; en cuanto al demonio, tampoco comprendía qué le pasaba a Alois, sería que por fin lo había aceptado de nuevo?

"**no quiero que me abandones otra vez… por favor, quédate conmigo, hazme creer de nuevo que yo soy tu mundo, que soy todo lo que te importa, no mires a los otros, te pido que tus ojos solo sean míos… Claude… solo de ese modo, solo así, podre realmente **_**ser tuyo**_**" **

… jamás me iré de tu lado – dijo Claude estrechándolo fuertemente – porque sé que tu jamás te iras del mío… - y tomándolo de la barbilla continuo – Alois Trancy… eres un ser humano único, en verdad tuve que ser un maldito bastardo para no ver lo mucho que hice sufrir… te pediré que me perdones cuantas veces sea necesario, recibiré tus castigos con una sonrisa si quieres… pero antes, quero asegurarme de que entiendas que yo siento algo por ti… algo fuerte, que hace no querer separarme de ti… y dime, tu no sientes lo mismo?

… - el pequeño no sabía qué decir, pero se sentía más tranquilo, relajado, y sobretodo amado, correspondido. Ya cayendo en cuenta de que Claude no mentía, que sus sentimientos esta vez eran puros, y viéndolo abrazándolo contestó – me has hecho sufrir mucho, es cierto, pero déjame tienes decirte que tienes mucha suerte – Claude lo miró con duda – sí, porque si fueras humano, no te habría dado otra oportunidad, no se puede confiar en otros… pero como eres demonio y mi mayordomo, no me puedes mentir… - miró sus ojos dorados – Claude, te diré que… nunca te he dejado de amar…

Al decir esto, los ojos de Claude se iluminaron, se llenaron de alegría y gozo como nunca lo había estado; lo mismo que Alois, su corazón descansaba ahora de haber dicho lo que pensaba, tenía el nudo en la garganta de tantas ganas de llorar de felicidad, y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos retomaron su "marcha" de amor (sonó cursi, pero ya que).

Alois estaba desnudo frente a Claude, éste se quitó dos prendas, el pantalón y la ropa interior, para estar igual que su niño; acto seguido: Claude recostó a Alois, y mirándolo con ternura se acercó lentamente para posar su boca demoniaca en los rosados labios del niño, empezaron a besarse suavemente, Alois se sonrojó, pero pronto ese tierno beso se tornó en uno con fogosidad, Alois abrió la boca para facilitarle el beso a Claude, quien metía su lengua con destreza y se juntaba con la de Alois; se separaron por la falta de aire, Claude empezó a besar el cuello de su pequeño, este se estremeció un poco; el mayordomo estaba acelerando un poco el ritmo al empezar a lamer los pezones del joven Trancy, quien ya estaba excitado al igual que el demonio, Claude succionaba y oprimía los pequeños pechos de Alois.

Claude… - gemía con pasión, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pareja.

Ya el mayordomo se había percatado de que trataba de decirle que fuera más despacio, dado a la sensibilidad de su cuerpo; y aunque ya no fuera virgen su cuerpo, lo parecía, por lo que Claude lo calmó con un beso en los labios, lo que hizo sonreír al pequeño, esa era la señal para que el demonio continuara. Tomo el pequeño miembro del pequeño con sus manos y empezó a lamerlo con lujuria y ternura, Alois solo podía pronunciar su nombre para hacerle entender su felicidad; cuando las lamidas fueron más rápidas, una corriente recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño, dejando escapar su líquido. Claude lo miró de nuevo, lo tomó entre sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente, el éxtasis era demasiado para ambos, realmente habían atravesado cada quien un viacrucis para llegar hasta donde habían llegado.

Estas listo? – preguntó Claude en un tono serio

El pequeño solo afirmó con la cabeza, entonces Claude tomó con una mano su miembro erecto para dirigirlo al interior de su niño, y con la otra acercó su cadera; Alois sintió como, poco a poco, el miembro de Claude se introducía en su entrada, lo que hizo que soltara un fuerte gemido; ya dentro, Claude comenzó a moverse, no tan rápido para evitar lastimar a su pequeño. Alois se aferraba al tapiz del sillón no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

Alois… sostente de mi – dijo Claude orientando las manos de su niño a su cuello.

Alois abrazándose a la espalda de Claude no hacía más que gritar el nombre de éste. El mayordomo tomó un ritmo rápido, las embestidas eran más fuertes y más profundas conforme pasaba el tiempo, ambos estaban a punto del clímax, Claude se movía, Alois se movía, el sillón se movía, todo el cuarto se movía, dejando admirar la potencia de aquel peculiar demonio, suerte que Luka estaba dormido y Hannah no estaba en la mansión.

Alois enloquecía de placer y Claude seguía penetrándolo con mucha fuerza, lo que aumentaba el placer, hasta que llegó el momento en que Alois no pudo más y se corrió, lo mismo Claude, por lo que el joven Trancy sintió como el líquido de su pareja se deslizaba en su interior, lo que lo hacía increíblemente feliz. Ambos cansados, pero contentos, se abrazaron de nuevo, Claude se recostó a lado de Alois sonriéndole, y el pequeño pudo observar como un hilito de sangre recorría el hombro de este, Alois había enterrado sus uñas mientras lo penetraba.

Estas sangrando! – dijo preocupado

Tranquilo… no duele – Alois miró con pena las vendas en su ojo derecho

Lamento lo que le hice a tu ojo – dijo tímidamente, pero entonces Claude lo besó en la frente

Soy un demonio… ningún humano podría lastimarme… al menos no físicamente – dijo quitándose las vendas y dejando, para sorpresa de Alois, ver que su ojo derecho seguía en su lugar, sin un rasguño; a lo que el pequeño sonrió con emoción, Claude empezó a acariciar su cabello, ambos estaban cansados y necesitaban dormir – quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?

No… quiero cambiarme de cuarto y tu dormirás conmigo – declaro el pequeño – es una orden Claude

_Yes,_ _your highness_… - susurró aquel demonio, al tiempo que besaba a su amo para sellar el nuevo contrato.

FIN

Disculpen que la escena de YAOI haya sido tediosa… bueno creo que me exagere un poco algunas cosas n_n

gracias por leerlo!


End file.
